This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
HVAC (heating, ventilation, and air conditioning) units provide airflow (heated and/or cooled) to a front region and a rear region of a vehicle cabin, for example. In some instances, airflow may only be desired in the front region of the vehicle cabin, and therefore, airflow to the rear region is terminated. Providing airflow to the front region of the vehicle while terminating airflow to the rear region of the vehicle can cause undesirable air leakage to the vehicle cabin which is discomforting to the vehicle occupants.
The HVAC unit of the present disclosure restricts air leakage into the vehicle cabin, and therefore, avoids vehicle occupant discomfort.